militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry
The Fourth Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry was an African-American infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Redesignated as the 68th Regiment of U.S. Colored Troops on March 11, 1864. Service The Regiment was organized at Benton Barracks, in St. Louis, Missouri, in the winter of 1863-1864. The regiment's designation was changed to the 68th United States Colored Troops on March 11, 1864. Attached to District of Memphis, Tennessee, 16th Corps, Dept. of the Tennessee, to June 1864. 1st Colored Brigade, Memphis, Tenn., District of West Tennessee, to December 1864. Fort Pickering, Defenses of Memphis, Tenn., District of West Tennessee, to February 1865. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, United States Colored Troops, Military Division West Mississippi, to May 1865. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, United States Colored Troops, District of West Florida, to June 1865. Dept. of Texas to February 1866. Detailed Service At St. Louis, Mo., till April 27, 1864. Ordered to Memphis, Tenn., and duty in the Defenses of that city till February 1865. Smith's Expedition to Tupelo, Miss., July 5–21, 1864. Camargo's Cross Roads, near Harrisburg, July 13. Tupelo July 14–15. Old Town Creek July 15.The regiment's operations and combat actions of July 12–16, 1864 are covered in the report of Colonel Edward Nouton, Commanding First Brigade U.S. Colored Troops.Official Reports of the Union and Confederate Armies, Series 1, Volume XXXIX, Part 1, Washington, Government Printing Office, 1892, pp300-303 At Fort Pickering, Defenses of Memphis, Tenn., till February 1865. Ordered to New Orleans, La., thence to Barrancas, Florida. March from Pensacola, Fla., to Blakely, Ala., March 20-April 1. Siege of Fort Blakely Fort April 1–9. Assault and capture of Fort Blakely April 9.Detailed information on the 68th U.S.C.T.'s operations and combat actions in the period of April 1–9, 1865 including the Siege of and successful assault on Fort Blakely are covered in the report of Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Densmore, commanding officer of the regiment. Official Reports of the Union and Confederate Armies, Series 1, Volume XLIX, Part 1, Washington, Government Printing Office, 1897, pp297-299Additional information about the regiment's operations and combat actions from April 1–9, 1865 (including the Siege of and assault on Fort Blakely) can be found in the report of Colonel Charles W. Drew, commanding Third Brigade, First Division, U.S. Colored Troops. Official Reports of the Union and Confederate Armies, Series 1, Volume XLIX, Part 1, Washington, Government Printing Office, 1897, pp295-296 Occupation of Mobile April 12. March to Montgomery April 13–25. Duty there and at Mobile till June. Moved to New Orleans, La., thence to Texas. Duty on the Rio Grande and at various points in Texas till February 1866. Mustered out February 5, 1866. Total strength and casualties Commanders *Colonel J. B. Jones *Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Densmore See also *List of Missouri Civil War Units *Missouri in the American Civil War *1st Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *2nd Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *3rd Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *18th U.S. Colored Infantry - Raised "at large" in the State of Missouri *Lincoln University of Missouri Notes References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * *The Civil War Archive *Web site discussing the organization of Missouri "Colored Infantry", including discussions of conditions at Benton Barracks during the winter of 1863-1864. http://www.usgennet.org/usa/mo/county/stlouis/ct.htm *Web site of Historic Blakely State Park: http://www.blakeleypark.com/civilwar.asp Category:Missouri Union Civil War regiments Missouri Infantry, 004 Category:Military units and formations established in 1863 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1866